geminidiariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Isabella Samedi/Relationships
Relationships Kaiaphas Parker It is shown that Bella and her grandfather have a very loving relationship. Kaiaphas is shown to care deeply about his granddaughter and to not take kindly to people hurting her. Bella is shown to love her grandfather more than anyone and has a desire to please him greatly. However, this doesn't stop Bella from keeping secrets from him. Kaiaphas is shown to not like it when Bella does things by herself and only lets her go out under adult supervision. He is also shown to not like his granddaughters secrecy. However, he is also shown to have more faith in Bella and encourages her to be herself. Brandon North At first Brandon was angry with Isabella's mother, his wife Katherine, and wanted nothing to do with baby. This partially had to do with the fact that Brandon thought that the baby would be a boy. However, Brandon initially forgave Katherine, and saved Isabella from Grayson. However, in She Bringeth The Storm, Isabella finds the truth out, and becomes angry with Brandon. When Grayson threatens to take Brandon, and the rest of the family out, Isabella becomes angry with her father. She realizes that Brandon was right all along and that Grayson never cared for her. Brandon wins Isabella back, and promises her, that he'll never lie to her again. Grayson North Isabella is Grayson's biologic daughter. Grayson became angry when Brandon took her away from him. Ever since, Grayson vowed that he'd make Brandon's life hell. In The End's Not Near, It's Here, he runs into Isabella. They talk about how Grayson wishes to get his daughter back. Isabella tells him, that he hopes he gets her back. At the end of I Am The Damned, Isabella is angry with her family, and decides to live with Grayson and become closer to him, after Grayson threatens to take Brandon, and the rest of the family out, Isabella becomes angry with her father, and begins to realize that Brandon was right. She even tells Grayson that he's not her father, and lives with Brandon again. Katerina North Katherine is Isabella's mother and it is shown various times that Katherine strongly loves her daughter. When she first discovered she was pregnant, she attempted to abort the baby by ingesting wolfsbane, but when she couldn't resolve herself to do it she was attacked and she realized that she wasn't just protecting herself but the baby as well. She then learned that she will have a daughter. As time passed, Katherine grew concerned that because she never had a loving mother in her life, she would not know how to be a, good mother to her daughter, but eventually that faded and she grew to love the child deeply and like Brandon, is dedicated to protecting her at all costs. Christopher North Bella and her younger brother Christopher are shown to have a close bond. This is because the two have a lot in common. Christopher's bond with her is strong to the point where he's very protective of her. However, Bella is shown to be put off by her brother's immaturity and lack of sense of responsibility. Christopher is shown to be resentful of Bella's secrecy. Kaiaphas North Bella is not as close to her younger brother Kaiaphas as she is to Christopher. This is because they are so different in temperament. Despite finally bonding. Bella is shown to have a tolerance for Kaiaphas' dramatics and annoyed by his tendency for hysterics over trivialities. Nevertheless, whenever Bella is mad at Kaiaphas, Kaiaphas tries to fix their relationship, so they are glad having the other as a sibling. Gavin North Bella adores her paternal grandfather Gavin. Bella and Gavin have a very close relationship to the point where Gavin is the only family member that Bella is able to completely confide in. Unlike the other members of the family, Gavin has faith in Bella's self-sufficiency and lets her do things on her own. Category:Family Relationships Category:Relationships